


Foul Mouth

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Cody likes to see how well the Great Negotiator can keep up in bed.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 421





	Foul Mouth

Obi-Wan Kenobi. The great Negotiator. Renowned for not only his incredible leadership skills but also his way with words.

Now, a whimpering mess with his face pressed into his mattress.

Obi-Wan gripped at his sheets with whitened knuckles. His carefully constructed composure was thrown out the viewport as an unrelenting stream of moans and whimpers left his mouth. His elbows shook as he tried to support himself.

“Ah! Cody, ah—!”

Cody gripped Obi-Wan’s hips with a bruising pressure, grunting and growling above him. Obi-Wan lurched forward with each rough thrust, and always brought backward until Cody’s slim hips met his ass.

This was better than meditating, Obi-Wan thought. Why try making himself clear his thoughts when just the feeling of Cody’s strong, warm hands on his bare skin made all other thoughts fly out of his mind?

His elbows and knees finally gave out and he sank, panting, into his bed. Cody held his hips up in a now bruising grip, one hand reaching under to stroke Obi-Wan’s leaking cock. Oh, _Force_ , he was so _close_ —.

He yelped and lurched forward when he felt a slap against his ass. His hands scrabbled to grasp at a pillow, pulling it under him for support.

“Oh, _that’s_ a new one.”

Obi-Wan turned his head to glare at his commander. Cody had exited him fully after he had surprised Obi-Wan with the slap, and he missed his fullness. “What—?”

Cody had the _audacity_ to grin down at him. He leaned over Obi-Wan, lining the tip of his cock back up. “You know I like to hear all the sounds you make, _ner jetti_ ,” he whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear and entered him in one smooth motion, pressing him flat against the bed.

Obi-Wan let out a lewd moan, trying to smother it by pressing his face into the pillow. _Stars_ , Cody could make him cum from his voice alone.

“Ah, ah,” Cody tsked above him. He tilted Obi-Wan’s chin up until he was no longer panting into his pillow. “I told you, I want to hear _everything_.”

Obi-Wan squirmed under Cody. The pressure against his trapped cock was too much. He let out a small whine. “C-Cody, please.”

“Please, what?” Cody teased. He kissed Obi-Wan’s neck and nipped at the sensitive skin of his ear. “Use your words, _jetti_.”

“M-move, _please_ ,” Obi-Wan begged.

Cody grinned into his neck and thrusted languidly. A high keening cry left Obi-Wan’s lips, followed by a moan as Cody continued to thrust into him lazily.

“Oh, how I wish they could see you, _ner jetti_ ,” Cody moaned into Obi-Wan’s ear. “All spread out and _begging_ for my cock.”

His words sent a shiver down Obi-Wan’s spine. He gripped at the pillow with white knuckles. “Ah! C-Cody—!”

“What happened to the Great Negotiator, huh?” Cody growled. His thrusts became rougher, until he was snapping his hips against Obi-Wan’s ass again. His breath came out in pants in between the grunts as he sought his release. “No words, huh?”

The only things leaving Obi-Wan’s mouth were moans and Cody’s name repeated like a mantra. Cody was hitting that sweet spot deep inside him _over and over_ , and the friction of his body and the bed against his cock was _unbearable_.

“Cody—I'm so—!”

“Cum for me, _ner jetti_ ,” Cody moaned, snapping his hips even faster.

Obi-Wan shuddered as he let Cody’s words wash over him. Cody hit that spot hard one last time, chanting, _growling,_ in Mando’a, and then, _oh Force_ , Obi-Wan saw _stars_. He came with a ragged cry, arching his back, feeling himself spill all over his stomach and sheets. Cody stilled above him, moaning low as he spilled inside Obi-Wan, his forehead warm against the Jedi’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan laid on his bed, panting, eyes fluttered shut, his mind comfortably empty. He barely realized when Cody had gotten up to silently pad to the refresher until he returned, pressing a damp cloth against him. Obi-Wan rolled over, not bothering to open his eyes, so Cody could clean his mess on his stomach.

Cody laughed and leaned up to kiss his Jedi, tossing the rag somewhere in the room. “Fucked senseless?”

Obi-Wan opened one eye to glare at Cody. “You have a foul mouth, commander.” Still, he wrapped his arms around Cody’s shoulders and pulled him down on the bed.

“You still love me,” Cody murmured, still grinning.

Obi-Wan hummed against Cody’s lips, toying with the small curls at the base of his neck. “Unfortunately.” He kissed him one last time, and then nuzzled his head against his neck.

Cody wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist and pulled him closer. He kissed the top of his head. “Goodnight, Obi.” His only response was the soft, measured breathing of his Jedi deep in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave a kudo and consider leaving a comment!! my tumblr is catsnkooks if you want to hmu for more content!!


End file.
